A Cry For Help?
by HellHasLeftMeLost
Summary: Okay..this is my first story..will be better as i work on it though..rated T for language and slight ZADR...i know the characters seem off, sorry. warning for some cutting. [Chapter 8 is up!]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer thing: **Yes, I don't own IZ. Yes I know they are out of character. Yes, this is my first fic. Please don't kill me. This might suck, or will randomly stop…

Chapter 1

Oh, How I Hurt Here

It had been almost three years since he had first met the students in Skool. Oh, how he loathed the place; yet he found a need to go there now. It was a new year, in High School, and Zim had changed his look.

He had gotten taller by a few inches. Sure, his outfit was the same pink and black set of the Irkens uniform, but he got a new wig. What can only be described as an emo-cut now covered the left side of his face. He figured it would best suit him now, since his attempts at controlling Earth had failed.

Zim sat on his doorstep, looking up at the sky. He wanted to go back home, but knew he couldn't.

'_I should've known.'_

His leaders—his beloved Tallest—had finally let their hate for him show through their jokes. Their words were harsh, though the thought of abandonment was a hasher outcome. They told him. How much they hated him, and how badly he would be tortured for trying to go back.

'_They left me-they left Zim-alone.'_ He rubbed at his eyes, fighting the pressure that had built there. _'Damnit! Not again!'_

There were only a few hours before he would have to walk to school.

'_Three hours.'_ Zim rubbed his wrist and went back inside. _'It's long enough.'_

He made his way to the couch, sitting on the edge of the cushion.

Zim had forgotten why he found comfort in this Human act, but when his hand found the blade, a smirk spread on his face. He took of the black glove from his left hand, pulling the sleeve far enough away so it would not get stained. Scars littered the flesh, some had blood still stuck to them. Holding the small razorblade tightly, Zim dragged the blade across his wrist, pressing just hard enough to break the skin.

Light red blood lightly bubbled from the cut, dripping to the floor in small drips. The smirk on Zims face tensed as he repeated the motion again and again, until there were three cuts on his forearm, two of which crossed old ones. Zim let the wounds bleed out for a few minutes before reacting to the stinging that radiated from it.

Holding his left hand in a fist to help ignore the pain, Zim quickly crossed the room and wrapped his wrist in a piece of gauze. He then put his glove back on and got ready for the day ahead.

----------

The alarm clock rang, signaling a new day of an old habit. Dib got up, quickly noting that his plan to sleep in his clothes would save him almost ten minutes of half-asleep coordination. He had only a half hour before his sister, Gaz, got up, and then ten minutes after that to reach his school.

Dib quietly pulled on his black trench coat, then smoothing out his old shirt with a smilyface on it to stay at his black jeans. He had gotten taller over the break, and was not looking forward to a new year in the hell of school.

He had decided to walk to school that day, not wanting to be pestered on the bus about past years. That was another thing. He had quit bothering Zim just before school ended last year. His talks of the paranormal had cost him enough already, and he hoped that he could regain some of what he lost.

He hadn't seen anyone of his classmates since the year before. Dib had no need to. None of them were friends, yet. He hoped that a change in style would grant him at least _one_ friend. Loneliness at this years' lunch would mean being bullied by a whole new mean crowd.

A quick glance at the clock revealed that Pop-Tarts were the best choice, since he had delayed himself into almost being late.

'Dib, you have to stop blanking out. Seriously, you stopped talking out loud to yourself, why can't you stop this?'

With that, Dib bolted from his house as Gaz woke up with a 'where's the remote!' Ugh, he hated the thought of being punched first thing in the morning. Everything was his fault if Gaz couldn't find it. His father still spent countless hours in the lab or at work. The family was still loosely holding together.

The walk to school brought him past Zim's house. At that time, Zim was leaving for school. They noticed each other, and Dib waited for him.

"Long time, no see Zim." Dib said, leaving out any insults this time. The Irkens sudden outfit change had him a bit confused. "Why the sudden change in look?"

Zim let out a quiet sigh at the question. "Hello there, Dib-stink." He glared at the ground, kicking at a pebble there. "My look is none of _your_ business." He snapped. "I just wanted to, you know, look different, that's all."

"I just was wondering." Dib looked ahead at the school, a flood of tired students trudging inside. "We better get moving. Being late to class and to school on the first day have two different penalties." With that he sprinted off, Zim soon following behind.

----------

Zim followed Dib down the hallway to first period. They had received and compared schedules when they entered the building. They would be stuck together, again, for this year. Zim was silently relieved at this fact. Something within his mind told him to keep the Dib around, that it would benefit him.

First period was English, and Zim was seated in the back of the room, ten seats back and two rows over from Dib. Zim felt that the blade he had used earlier was in his pocket, and smirked to himself.

'_It won't hurt to do it again.'_

His thoughts made his hand raise and his words ask to go to the bathroom. The teacher let him, and Zim almost rushed there.

Zim quickly locked himself in one of the stalls, and removed his glove. He slowly peeled back the gauze that he had put on earlier, not wanting to leave the new wound open to the air. Zim dropped the blade on the floor before finally holding it over his wrist, hesitating a moment. What was he afraid of?

'_No one will find me. Don't think, everyone's in class now anyway.'_

With that, he dragged the blade against his skin, letting the blood drip. No one would find the blood; the evidence would be flushed away after this. Again and again, just like earlier, the cuts crossed others. One was a little too deep, but nothing that would be fatal. After a minute went by, Zim wiped the excess blood off and re-wrapped his arm before putting his glove on, hiding the evidence, and returning to class.

Zim was hoping to himself that he didn't let too much blood go. That would mean that the wound would bleed out through his glove before school was over. It would mean that someone could find out that he was doing this.

He ignored the stinging pain from his arm as he entered class. The back of class held one advantage: no one could see the poor Irken slightly wincing as he held his arm in his lap, as if cradling the injured limb.

----------

Dib sighed when the bell rang for second period. It would be English, which would be boring. He looked back to see if Zim would follow him again, and was a little bit shocked that he looked paler than earlier, but he said nothing. Dib didn't want to anger the alien this year; he had enough of that already.

They walked to their next class in silence, and were assigned seats again. The teacher had gone through the list twice by the time the bell rang for Science. English went by fast, especially since Dib slept through parts of it. Zim had woken him up, since he wanted to not get lost alone.

Science held the only young teacher they had so far. And she let them pick their seats. Zim dragged Dib with him to the back lab-table. Dib found it weird how badly Zim wanted to sit in the back, let alone with him.

Whispers could be heard about how the teacher was 'hot' and 'almost our age' from the guys. Dib didn't really care for her; the teacher seemed like a grown up whore to him. Then again, he was not a "normal" person. Being the "weird kid" for a few years crushes a reputation.

The bell rang for lunch, and everyone hurried off. Dib knew where the cafeteria was, and led the way there. He heard Zim let out a quiet hiss as someone walked into him, but thought nothing of it. Figuring that it was just Zim being, well, Zim was enough for him to forget the occurrence.

-----------

End of Chapter 1

Note: yes, not too bad, right? R&R please...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own IZ. Yay for drama!

Chapter 2

_This Is MY Secret_

Zim strayed off to an empty table in the back of the cafeteria as Dib got on the lunch-line. He ignored the upper-classmen's stares of hatred as he sat alone. Zim felt his arm burning, and new it was most likely infected by now, but he chose to ignore it. He had seen how humans who shared his obsession were treated, and he wanted to keep as safe as possible.

Some of the boys at the next table over got up and made their way over to Zim. They seemed to be planning something. Zim was caught off-guard as one of the boys shoved him out of his chair.

"Hey, guys, check it out!" He stepped closer to Zim, who was now on the floor recovering from the fall. "We have ourselves a new Emo punching bag! Wonder how long until he breaks and finally rids himself of existence?" He grabbed Zim by his right arm and pulled him to his feet.

Zim stumbled gaining his balance, and glaring at the boys. "Let go of me. You have no right to bother me." Zim fought to get his arm back, but only caused a fist to cruelly hit him in the stomach, sending him to crumple to the ground.

Zim was met by a mass of pain as the boys decided to kick and punch his life out. He could only remain still, wishing for it to stop. Lost in a haze of pain, time held no meaning.

----------

Dib had finally gotten his lunch and was searching for a table when he saw the group of guys in the back. Dib walked swiftly to the back, being cautious not to alert them. There was a table nearby laughing at the act the boys were doing.

Reality hit Dib like a kick to the face.

In one swift movement, Dib put his lunch on the table before walking up next to them. He went unnoticed, and decided to speak up before it was too late.

"What are you guys doing?" Dib snapped, catching their attention.

The boy who seemed to be the leader held a foot on the person they huddled around. The others turned to hold a group glare at him.

"We're playing beat-on-the-Emo-kid." He snickered. "Care to join it? We could use a new victim!"

Dib felt his anger flick on. "Leave him alone." He hissed, eyes sending death messages to them.

"Look, kid, you're real scary and all, but we busy. So go play." He stepped down on the body beneath him, feeling a crunch. A weak whimper was heard through the chatter in the room.

"I think you should go." Dib snapped.

The boy turned to face Dib, smirking. "Listen, I told you once. Now buzz off." He turned to face Dib, dragging his foot off the body.

Dib snapped, pulling his arm back and letting his weight shift into the swing. His punch landed right in the boys face, sending him staggering back. The group looked shocked before scattering, leaving the bloody pile on the floor.

Dib quickly knelt down next to the body, resting a hand on its shoulder. "Zim…"

Zim twitched before coughing up blood. He whimpered and tried to clutch at his right side. "Fuck..." He coughed.

Dib stared at him, noticing that Zims blood was a lighter version of his own, and that he was losing a lot of it. He gently helped Zim sit up, and felt that some of his ribs were broken.

----------

Zim felt himself being moved to a sitting position. He coughed up blood, and spit it on the floor. Zim shivered, and clutched his side.

"My god, Zim, what happened?" Dib asked, pulling Zim into a chair.

Zim coughed. "They practically jumped me. I was sitting here and they just decided to beat me up." He smirked weakly.

Dib nodded. "Will you be okay? Or, do I have to skip school to take you home?"

'_Don't tell him. Its bad enough you're hurt. Don't let that human see you break.'_

"No, don't worry about me. I'll be able to make it through today." Zim glanced over at Dib. "I'm serious. Don't worry."

Zim felt the color leave his face and shivered. He sat in the chair opposite to Dib, and stared at him while he ate. Zim winced as he coughed, sending pain through his side. The pain was almost unbearable, but he knew it would have been worse. Dib had just saved him, and he mentally noted that he owed the Dib-human one.

"Dib-human?" Zim said quietly, his body quivering out of pain.

Dib looked up from his tray. "What?"

Zim coughed, and cringed. "Thanks."

Dib nodded before getting rid of his tray and waiting for the bell. "You just had the worst first day of school ever. Its bad when you're made fun of, but being beat up is just…" He paused, looked over at Zim. "Hey, you okay? You look kind of out of it."

"I'm fine." Zim was still shaking.

The bell rang, and Zim weakly got up. He tried to walk but almost collapsed, catching himself on a chair.

"Zim-"

"I said I'm fine."

Zim felt a hand fall to his shoulder, and he looked up at Dib. "Come on, we can't be late."

Zim nodded and started off, following close behind Dib.

----------

Dib looked over his shoulder at Zim, who was just a few seats behind him. The day had gone by fast, and it was now last period. Zim was paler than before, and Dib noticed that he was cradling his left arm.

'That's weird. Zims' so weak looking now. He doesn't resemble the Zim I knew him as last year…'

The bell rang, and everyone left at once. Dib looked back at Zim, who was still shaking pretty badly. He did not move as the noise left the room. Dib walked to his side, and noticed that his arm was bleeding through the glove.

"Zim, your arms bleeding." Dib said quietly, not wanting to startle him.

"Why do you care?" Zim's voice came out as a harsh whisper.

Dib glared at Zim. "Let me see, Zim." He knelt by him.

Zim flinched, then let his arm be seen. He let out a sharp hiss as Dib grabbed his wrist. Dib let go, only to pull off Zim's glove, revealing the bloody gauze. He unwrapped the gauze, and he let out a small gasp.

"What happened to your arm?" Dib snapped looking up at Zim.

Zim looked away. That was all the answer he needed.

"Did you do this to yourself?" Dib asked harshly, though he knew what the answer was.

Zim ignored the question, and shut his eyes, trying to make it go away.

"Did you?" Anger held in his voice this time.

Dib saw the Irken nod weakly, and noticed small drops forming at the corners of Zim's tightly shut eyes. He was shaking, as if holding in something painful.

Reaching up, Dib turned Zims' face towards him. Zim's eyes snapped back open, staring at Dib with fake eyes, confusion behind them. "Why, Zim?"

----------

End of Chapter 2

Note: So? How bad did I do this time around? R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own IZ. Oh, sorry for the crappy chapter here. I needed to speed up the story a bit so my ideas won't die. I know how you all would hate to see a story start and fail before it got to the good part…

Chapter 3

_Why Do YOU Care?_

"You wouldn't understand." Zim whimpered, wiping away tears with his free hand.

Dib stared blankly at the remark. "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do know that, Dib-stink!" Zim hissed, tearing away from Dib. "No one would understand! You might say you would, but you know you wouldn't! You could give a _shit_ what I do!" New tears started down Zims' face, of which he ignored and glared at Dib.

"Zim, please-"

Before Dib could finish, Zim was out the room and gone. He was pissed that Dib even tried to help him like that. No one would be able to know why he did this. He wouldn't let anyone know the truth.

Returning home meant a headache, but it was worth it. Zim clutched his arm to his side as he entered his home.

"HII MASTER!!!" An overly-happy Gir said from the couch. "Why do youu look soo sad?"

"I'm not sad, Gir." Zim snapped, heading for his lab. "Leave me be."

"Oo-kay Master! I is gonna go out-siiide noww!" Gir screeched before putting on his dog-costume and running off.

Zim made sure the front door was shut before removing his disguise and looking down at his arm. "Maybe just one more day living won't be so bad." He muttered quietly before going to his lab.

----------

Dib had long since went home and was currently sitting at his desk, doing some intense game playing and food eating. Gaz was playing her games on the big TV downstairs, so Dib was playing his on his computer.

"Stupid Gaz. Why'd she have to steal the damn good TV?" Dib said, then shrugged, and returned to killing zombies online.

The internet died suddenly, and Dib decided to leave before Gaz noticed. One place he knew that no one could bother him was the big hill in the park. Sure, it was a long walk to the park from where his house was, but it was worth it.

"Hiii!" A screechy voice yelled, jumping Dib.

Dib yelped then looked over his shoulder. "Gir, get off my back." Dib went to stand. "Please."

"I LIKE TACOS!" The "dog" yelled, jumping off of Dib's back and running around aimlessly.

Dib shrugged and walked off, knowing that the little robot would follow him even if he said otherwise. It wouldn't bother him if Gir followed; its not like he had any real friends.

'Gir might actually be the closest thing to a friend here. That's a scary thought. My friend, the hyperactive robot.'

Reaching his destination, Dib sat at the hilltop and stared at the stars above.

----------

Zim stared blankly at the room around him. He knew that if he bothered his leaders, he'd hear more of their hate. Maybe they'd finally exile him, so he wouldn't have to put up with this anymore.

He had been able to survive school for two days already, and there was just one separating him from his plan. Dib had been a good friend to him. He had made sure that those boys didn't re-break the bones that he had just mended.

It was once again last period, and the seconds seemed to tick slower than normal. Zim wanted to get out of there desperately, and was one of the first ones out at the bell. Sure, he and Dib usually walked home together, but he didn't want to today. The thought of seeing him before tonight would have him change his mind.

Home was a welcoming thing, especially since it just started to rain. The rain still burned him, even after all these years. It was the enemy he could not defeat. But, it set the mood for what he planned next.

He returned to his home, and for once didn't bother to lock the front door. He figured that no one would care enough to come find him anyway. Zim sighed and looked around. It was quiet; Gir must have been out causing havoc somewhere else. Today would be perfect.

Crossing the room, he pulled out his only source of comfort and sat down, hovering one hand above the other before removing both gloves.

'It all ends now.'

----------

Dib slammed the door behind him. His scythe-lock now hung limply to the side from the weight of the water. He had gotten caught in the rain on the walk home.

'So nice of Zim to abandon me. Maybe I don't have any real friends.'

Dib looked over to see a note stuck to the lamp. Reading it just made his day.

"Dib-

Went to a friends' house. Dad thinks you're crazy. Don't bother me.

-Gaz"

Dib let out a sigh of relief at the last words written.

"I'll be home tomorrow."

A whole day without anybody around. He could watch his shows and blast music without a sibling smashing whatever he was doing. Dib laughed to himself and ran up to his room to get out of his wet clothes.

Dib pulled out a new pair of black pants, his old shirt, and another trench coat. The coat he really didn't need, but having it with him had become a habit. He smiled to himself as a pleasant thought hit him.

'The T.V. is all mine.'

**Note:** so? Did this horribly-written chapter kill anyone? R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own IZ. So, this is a dramatic point in the story, and I guess the next chapter will be too. This took me quicker than I though it would, so dave the writers block for the next chapter…

_Chapter 4:_

_Am I Better Off ALONE?_

Zim could feel tears behind his eyes as the blood started down his arms. He didn't know why he felt the need to cry now. It wasn't worth it. Zim let out a pained whimper and stared down at the floor, at the puddle of his blood. The pain was worse this time, most likely because the wounds were deeper than before.

The rain pounded on the windows, reminding Zim that the world was still there. This was the end; he couldn't take much more.

He had removed his disguise, not caring if anyone found him. Zim sat on his couch, becoming colder by the minute. He let his eyes close and fell under the darkness.

---------

Dib sighed and changed the channel on the T.V. only to be met with another lame show. There was nothing on, and he settled for an old COPS episode. The rain outside had turned into a thunderstorm complete with a heavy downpour of rain.

'_I wonder how long until Gaz comes home. Hopefully I'll be able to sleep in.'_

A loud crack of thunder made Dib jump slightly. He laughed nervously and went to get food from the kitchen. Okay, so it was more of a 'go on a search for food in the kitchen' thing. That was one thing he hated about his house, there was never a constant supply of food.

---------

Zim's eyes snapped open. He wasn't supposed to be awake, not after what he did. A wave of pain burned from his wrists as he looked over at them. His blood was still flowing out of the cuts, and the skin around them was abnormally pale.

'_I don't want to die.'_

Looking around, Zim spotted his wig and put it on. The action looked slow, almost like it caused too much pain in the process. He glanced outside at the rain out of the window and shivered. He would either die here alone or out there trying to get help. Zim figured that the second one would be tolerable and stepped out into the burning rain.

He was almost immediately soaked to the core, all the time his skin hissing as the water burnt him. The pain was horrible, especially once his wig soaked through. Antenna flicked spastically as water burnt at them, but it was to no avail. Trapped under the wet wig, the Irkens' most sensitive point was exposed to unbearable pain.

Zim knew of only one place that held any hope of saving him, and it was now only a block away. The rain was still coming in a downpour, and it had quickened speed as he walked. Zim shivered as the cold around him hit home, along with the pain.

'_I hope this works.'_

----------

There was a knock at the door suddenly and Dib jumped a little. Glancing out the window, he assumed it was nothing and returned to the couch. No one would be outside in this weather, and Gaz would've kicked the door down by now. There was another knock at the door, this time quieter, and Dib took notice to this.

"Hello?" Dib said, cautiously opening the front door.

The figure on the porch was leaning on the arm it held on the doorframe. The figures' head was down, and was completely drenched. As the figure collapsed to its knees, Dib noticed a small blood puddle beneath it.

"Zim?" The boy knelt in the doorway, trying to get a better look at his friend. "Why are you here?"

Zim shuddered. "I….need help.." The words were stressed; the voice was weak. It was not something that Zim usually did; letting a weakness show like this. "_Please._"

Dib stood up and held out a hand, which Zim took eagerly. He noticed that the Irkens gloves were gone, and that the flesh was deathly pale.

Zim collapsed through the doorway with a pained noise, and Dib became the only thing holding him from falling. Dib shut the door and pushed Zim off of him, holding him still by his shoulders.

----------

Zim leaned against the hands that held him up as he felt pain surge through his body. Though his skin was numb, he could still feel the blood dripping off his hands.

"Why did you come here Zim?" Dib snapped.

Zim cringed as he spoke, his voice trembling. "I.….needed…..someone...to save me…" He glanced at the floor. "You…are the only one…..I could trust.."

Dib started at the Irken in disbelief. "You trust me?"

Zim nodded weakly. His skin was still hissing, and the noise had just caught Dib's attention. Zim pulled his arms up to his chest, wrists facing up, and looked up at Dib cautiously. The gashes were deep, exposing bone through blood. Dib pulled Zim into a light hug, which surprised him.

"Damnit, Zim! Why did you do that for?" Dib whispered harshly, holding Zim close. "Why?"

Zim shivered violently once he was in the hug. Dib was warmer than he was, and the difference shocked his system. "I…wanted out."

Letting out a ragged sigh, Zim lightly nuzzled his face into Dib's shoulder. Zim slowly turned his hands around and gripped the front of Dib's shirt.

'_Ugh…I feel horrible.'_

Zim could feel that his breath had become erratic, and he started breathing through his mouth. He felt Dib tighten his grip around him. His life was slowly leaving him, everything hurt and his body went icy numb.

----------

Dib didn't know what to do now. Zim had lost a lot of blood, and now his breathing was erratic. Dib noticed how the water had left Zim's skin burnt before, and it hit him that he was soaked. He reached up and gently pulled the wet wig off Zim's head, letting it fall to the floor.

The Irken's antennae were battered, visibly burnt. Dib lifted a hand and gently brushed the leftover water off them. Zim let out a quiet hiss and buried his face deeper into Dib's shoulder.

"You have to get out of those wet clothes, Zim." Dib said quietly, releasing him. "I'll give you a pair of my old pajamas. They should fit you." With that he walked off.

Reaching his room, Dib quickly pulled out the said clothes and returned downstairs. Zim was leaning against the door, a pained expression on his face. "Here."

Zim looked up and took the clothes wearily. Dib pointed out the bathroom and returned to the couch. _'I should've noticed that it would lead to this.'_

Dib looked back as he heard the bathroom door open. Though no one stepped out immediately, the door swung open fully. "Everything alright, Zim?"

"Dib….my wrists…." A small voice came from the open door.

The faintness of the voice made Dib jump up and almost run to the door. Turning the corner, what he saw made his blood run cold.

----------

End of Chapter 4

**Note:** R&R. how bad was that?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ** No owning of the IZ. This was done in a day, and I hope it doesn't show. I think there could be another chapter or so out of this story, right?

_Chapter 5:_

_Can You SAVE Me?_

Zim stood with his arms over the sink, the blood freely flowing from his wrists. His skin was almost sheet white now, and he was shaking, antennae hanging limply against his scalp. He didn't have much blood left, and the sudden surge of it leaving him was not too comfortable. Zim looked over at Dib, noticing the boy had gone pale and was currently lost in thought.

"Dib?" He whispered, his voice having no sense of life left.

To the sound of Zim's voice, Dib snapped back to reality. He swiftly moved over to the cabinet next to Zim, and pulled out a white box. Dib motioned for Zim to follow, and he did weakly.

"Sit over there, Zim." Dib motioned to a kitchen chair. "I have to get one more thing. I'll be right back, okay?"

Zim nodded and looked back at his stinging wrists. The pain was just a dull ache to him now, but it wouldn't leave him. A chill ran through the Irkens' body, making him feel the cold worse.

'_What did I do this for? It hurts so bad! Damnit! I'm an idiot!'_

Zim felt tears start down his face, but ignored them. They had become almost like a new friend to the lonely Irken; they were always there. He let out a whimper before gently putting his head in his hands, minding the pressure on his wrists. He sat down in the chair, and let the tears fall.

He would have to admit defeat before anything else. It was the one thing he did not want to admit would be the only thing that could save him now.

----------

Dib lost his cool once he was in the upstairs bathroom. He was dropping everything and almost fell over the miscellaneous medicine containers and boxes on the floor. He spotted what he came up there for (a pair of Ace bandages) picked up the med-kit, and walked into the hall. Dib leaned against the wall near the stairs and regained his composure.

'_Stay calm, Dib. Stay calm. He won't like to see you freaking out. Zim probably doesn't care. Hell, he did do that to himself.'_

Dib walked down the stairs and halted as he heard quiet sobbing. Looking over at the source, Dib almost dropped what he was holding. He walked over to the table, placed the medical supplies down, and turned to Zim. Dib felt sorry for him; he was crying his eyes out in his ex-enemies house and was bleeding to death at the same time.

"You okay?" Dib whispered, not wanting to startle him. When Zim didn't answer, Dib knelt down and hugged him. "Come on, Zim. It'll be okay now." His voice was calm, though his mind was racing.

Zim leaned back on Dib, and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "My wrists...Dib...they _hurt_."

Dib loosened his grip on Zim, just enough to allow him to grab the med-kit. "Give me your wrists. I can fix them."

'_I hope...'_

Dib picked up a roll of gauze in one hand and cradled Zim's arm in the other. The flesh was raw, and Dib winced mentally every time he heard the Irken hiss in pain. Dib's grip tightened on Zim's arm as he tightly wound the gauze over the wound. Zim yelped in pain, but didn't pull back.

----------

Zim stared as Dib reached for another bandage to over-wrap the gauze. He winced as his arm was wrapped for the second time. Dib finished and motioned for his other arm. Zim obeyed, staring intently as Dib worked.

"You never did tell me why you did this." Dib said, his voice quiet. "Not that I want to upset you. I just want to know."

Zim looked at the floor. "I'm my planets' laughing stock." His voice came out as a whisper, sadness controlling his tone.

"And? I'm not understanding this, Zim."

Another tear rolled down Zim's face. "On my planet, becoming that meant exile. I was backstabbed and left here. I thought that I had _friends_, but they all left me. I couldn't take it! My Leaders, the ones I trusted all my life, just led me on a three-year rat race to nothing!" He paused to hold in a cry of pain. "It just...crushed me."

A hand reached up and lightly wiped the tears from under the Irkens' eyes. Zim looked up at Dib, their eyes meeting. Dib's eyes read of trust, rejection, and something that surprised Zim: concern.

"It'll be okay now, Zim. Don't stay in the past." Dib pulled his hand back and finished wrapping Zim's arm. "There."

Zim moved his hands stiffly, wincing in pain. He smirked, glancing over at Dib and nodding thanks. Zim was hit with a sudden wave of weakness, and he collapsed back into the chair. He glanced over at Dib, and shivered.

"Come, Zim." Dib held out a hand, which was taken eagerly. "The couch is more comfortable than this."

----------

Dib lead Zim to the couch, gave him a blanket, and returned to his COPS episodes, trying to calm his nerves. He was shaking from the anxiety of the situation, and held his arms crossed tightly against his chest to prevent this from being seen. Dib looked over to see that Zim was still shaking, and that the color was far gone from his skin.

"You okay?" Dib said. _'No, Dib. That is a stupid question. You know that already.'_

Zim shook his head. "Cold..."

"Come here." Dib held out his arm, nodding for Zim to move.

Zim hesitated before sliding closer to Dib, who put his arm along the back of the couch. Dib stared down at Zim, noting how badly he was shaking. Hesitantly, he slid his arm down to rest on the Irkens' shoulder. Zim flinched and tensed for a moment before relaxing back into Dibs' side.

"It'll be okay now." Dib said. _'How many times have I said that today?'_

Zim nuzzled his face into Dibs' shoulder, loosely hanging an arm across the boys' waist, and pulling closer to him. "Yes, it will be." He sighed. "Warm..."

A light blush formed on Dib's face, and he noticed Zim's face was also a darker shade. Dib held the shivering alien close, almost afraid that if he let go that would be the end. Truth was that he though Zim was going to die at any moment. It was that thought that kept Dib holding onto him.

----------

End of Chapter 5

**Note: ** Wow...short chapter. Not too bad, right? R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own IZ. Sorry this took so long. I had a school project. The next chapter may take a while too. I'm working on a comic. But, I believe I have left you all with a good spot.

_Chapter 6:_

_What Happens Now?_

Zim woke early the next day, still in the same spot as the night before. Glancing over at the clock, he saw that it was only nine in the morning. The sound of rain hitting into the window caused the boy he clung to, to stir. Dib opened his eyes and glanced down at Zim, smirking.

"Mornin'." He said, stretching.

"Meh." Was all Zim could say. His strength had not returned yet, but the warmth and color had started to return.

Dib got up, holding out a hand for Zim. "You hungry? Wait...is there any food you can eat?"

Zim shrugged. "Waffles?"

"Okay...I can make pancakes. Thats just like waffles, except not all waffle-like."

"I guess." Zim refused Dib's hand and curled back up on the couch.

He watched as Dib walked into the other room to prepare breakfast. Zim was confused; his enemy had just saved his life. Or, was Dib still the enemy? Was Dib now a friend, or an ally? Something buried within this confusion still wanted to end it all, and something else was begging to stay alive.

'_Why do I even bother?'_ His gaze fell to the boy in the other room. _'Do I really care what the human thinks? ...Yes. ...But, why?'_

----------

Dib was thrilled that he had made half the pancakes without setting the stove on fire. He called for Zim to drag himself into the kitchen for breakfast.

'_I hope he's alright. Hell, he did lose a lot of blood last night. Zim seems so...out of it. I just hope he can recover.'_

Zim pulled himself into a chair and stared at the plate in front of him. Dib looked up from his plate towards the Irken. Zim had gone pale again, and he was limply holding the fork as he picked at his food.

"You feeling okay, Zim?" Dib said.

Zim looked up at Dib through dead eyes. "I...don't know." He put his fork down. "I'm cold, Dib."

Dib flinched before leaving the room. He walked to the couch, grabbed the blanket, and returned. Without saying anything, he draped the blanket over Zims' shoulders, and gave him a slight hug before returning to his seat.

Zim pulled the blanket tight around himself, and blushed lightly. "Thanks."

"Its no problem." Dib paused. "How're your wrists?"

"Fine." Zim glanced down at them, then back at Dib. "They'll be fine."

Dib nodded and returned to eating. He heard Zim get up and leave the room, then a soft thud in the other room. Dib got up and stopped short in the doorway.

Zim had collapsed half-way onto the couch, and didn't seem to be able to get back up. Dib was immediately at his side, pulling him onto the couch. It scared Dib how cold Zim had gotten. He sat on the couch, pulling Zim close, the scene re-playing what had happened the night before.

"God, Zim."

----------

Zim shivered violently as he lent into the warmth beside him. He let out a pathetic whimper before huddling closer to the human.

'_This is bad.'_

He could feel Dib's arm tighten around him, holing him close. Zim also felt something else that shocked him: Dib was shaking.

"Dib?" Zim's voice was weak, but it still held the concern well hidden. Or so he thought.

Dib looked down at Zim, tears welling in his eyes. "You're scaring me, Zim. You were fine a minute ago, but now you ended up back at square one. What's going to happen next? What if you-" Dib paused to pull Zim closer, resting his chin on the others head. "I don't want you to die, Zim."

Zim felt a chill run down his spine, his antennae quivering lightly. "I don't want to either." Zim paused to nuzzle his face into Dib's neck. "Dib-human?"

"Hm?" Dib was trying to think things out.

"Where's your sister?"

Dib flinched as he remembered. "Ah! She'll be home any minute now!" Dib pulled away from Zim and stood up. "Umm...Okay. Listen. I'm going to carry you upstairs, so don't freak out. You'll stay in my room while I clean up breakfast, then I'll be back. We all know if Gaz comes home to find a mess, all Hell will break loose."

Zim nodded and Dib didn't waste a moment following his plan. He leaned against Dib as he was carried up the stairs. Zim stayed limp as Dib laid him on his bed, and covered him in another blanket before turning to leave.

"Dib..."

"Yeah?" Dib turned back to the alien.

Zim held out a limp arm. "Come here."

Dib hesitated before sitting next to Zim on the bed. "What is it?"

Zim grabbed onto Dibs' shirt tightly, pulling himself up and placing a light kiss on the boys' lips.

----------

End of Chapter 6

**Note:** Whoot? R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IZ. Here's another chapter. I read through the reviews again. Thanks for all the positive feedback! (I love to hear people's opinions, as long as they are not completely negative.)

_Chapter 7:_

_Can I Survive This?_

Dib's eyes widened as Zim kissed him. It was definitely not what he was expecting. Zim's lips were cold against his, and his mind misfired. Dib hesitated before returning the gesture, letting his eyes fall to be half-open.

Zim pulled back, gently lowering himself back to the bed and letting go of Dib's shirt. Dib stared down at the figure next to him. Zim's skin was sickly pale, but it still held onto its green tint. There were dark circles around his eyes, which made him look even deader.

"Why did you...?" Dib blushed, not able to continue the sentence.

Zim reached for Dib's hand, grasping it lightly. "Don't you see, Dib? You're...my….lifeline..."

Dib grasped Zim's hand back, stroking it lightly. He didn't know what to say next, and decided to say nothing. He leaned down and hugged Zim, trying to give him some warmth.

"I have to go. Don't worry, I'll hurry back." Dib pulled back, pulling the blankets tight against Zim.

Zim nodded and nuzzled against the blankets around him. Dib hesitated before lightly placing a kiss on the aliens' forehead. He then turned and hurried downstairs.

'_Back to business, Dib.'_

Dib walked into the kitchen, grabbing the plates off the table and threw them in the sink. The other dishes followed, and soon the sink was overflowing with plates.

----------

Zim could hear the dishes hitting together as Dib hurried to wash them. He wanted Dib to come back, for with him left the warmth. Zim shivered, pulling the blankets around him closer.

The cold was unbearable now. It ate away at Zim from the inside out, pulling at the very organs he needed to survive. He knew it was from the blood loss. He knew that he had brought this upon himself. But, he also knew the one who could save him was just downstairs.

It wasn't just the cold that was starting to burn at him. Zim was now feeling the effects of the burns the water left him with. His antennae were burnt badly, and the pain they sent out was that of an intense burning. The sensation was spread throughout his body, causing his shivering to become painful.

'_This pain! Its unbearable!'_

Zim heard Dib on the stairs and smirked weakly. A sudden wave of pain caused him to call out and try to pull himself into a tight ball.

"Zim!" A familiar voice accompanied the sound of the door being thrown open and slammed shut. "Oh, God. Zim..."

Dib sat behind the shaking figure, pulling him into a hug. Zim went limp, though his body continued to shake uncontrollably. Dib tightened his grip around Zim's shoulders in an attempt to warm him. Zim felt himself being laid back down, the boy next to him following.

"Dib..." Zim's voice was distant, and he tried to turn towards Dib.

A hand brushed lightly against an antenna. "Shh...Everything's alright now."

---------

Dib held Zim close as he tried to comfort him. He noticed how badly Zim wanted to face him, so he helped him do just that. Carefully, he helped Zim roll over to face him. The Irken immediately buried his face in Dib's chest, limply holding his shirt in shaking hands. Dib pulled the blankets over both of them before returning his arms to holding Zim close.

"Everything's alright now, Zim." Dib repeated the words, this time whispering them against the others antennae.

Zim whimpered and pulled closer to Dib. He was shaking to the point where it hurt, and the burns made that pain worse. Dib's first priority became getting Zim warm enough to stop the tremors.

Dib looked down at the pattern that was forming on Zim's skin. The water had left burns, though they didn't seem severe enough to scar. He guessed that the burn would remain visible for a week or so. Looking down at the boy looking up at him, Dib noticed that he held his left eye shut. It was the eye that his wig usually covered.

"Dib.." Zim whimpered, gripping Dib's shirt tighter. "How bad..?"

"The burns will go away, Zim. They're not too bad." Dib leaned down and lightly kissed him. "Don't worry."

Zim turned back to leaning into Dib, trying to ease the cold that burned at him. Dib wrapped his arms around Zim, holding what little life was left in him. Zim had been right; Dib was his lifeline.

----------

Zim pinned himself as close as possible to Dib, trying desperately to stop the chill that engulfed him. Tears were forming at tightly shut eyes, and skin stung at the slightest touch. He didn't bother to tell Dib that even though he clung to the boy to save his life, the very action hurt. The burns were not bad, according to Dib, but that did not stop it from hurting.

Pain was bad, no matter how minor a mark it came from. For Zim, it was bad. He had a low tolerance to pain to begin with, and this just destroyed any composure he had left. His body was responding badly to being in such a poor condition. He could feel that the cold was easing a bit, and that Dib was still there.

Dib had started to rub light circles on the back of Zim's neck, trying to comfort him. He knew that Zim was in pain, whether or not he admitted it.

"You feel any better?" Dib whispered, not sure if his sister returned home or not.

"A bit." Zim whimpered. "It's just...not letting up."

Zim didn't bother mentioning the pain, but it didn't matter. Dib had pulled Zim into a hug that was too tight and he let out a hiss.

"What hurts, Zim?" Dib sounded concerned. "It's your burns, isn't it?"

Zim let out a weak sigh. "Don't worry your big head about it, Dib." He pulled a hand up to weakly tap Dib's forehead. "I'll be fine. You said that the burns were not severe. They just hurt real bad, that's all."

"You can deal with it?"

"I can." Zim looked determined suddenly. "And, I will."

----------

End of Chapter 7

**Note:** Ooh, where am I heading with this? R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **No owning IZ. Yep, another short chapter. I may only write one or two more chapters to finish this up. I believe this contains a good scene…

_Chapter 8:_

_Why Do I Cry?_

Dib stared at Zim, trying to read past that determined look on his face. He knew that Zim could not hold this silent response for long, even if he had kept it up all night. The pain would break him soon. It was just a matter of how bad it would be for him. Looking over at the clock, he saw that it was only just after lunch, and that the house remained silent.

Zim continued to shiver lightly, causing Dib to pull him closer. His teeth were chattering, which confused Dib. It was almost like Zim had finally just given in to the cold that surrounded him.

'_It's like he's almost gone.'_

Dib sighed, trying to do his best at not stressing over Zim's condition. Though it was hard to practically ignore the whimpering figure beside him, Dib managed to do so. There really was no point in worrying now. Zim was fine for the moment, and Dib was right there in case anything changed.

----------

Zim continued to huddle against Dib, still seeking warmth desperately. He was so cold, and every movement hurt so bad. It didn't matter though, he was safe; for now. As long as he could cling to what held him alive, he would survive this.

The cold was slowly leaving Zim, but his body still ached from it. The dull ache plus the pain from the burns pulled at what strength he had left. It hurt, knowing that his strength was being zapped by something self-inflicted. He regretted it now.

"I'm sorry." Zim muttered, his voice barely detectable.

Dib flinched. "Hey, don't apologize." His voice was calm, almost soothing. "I didn't mind saving you." He placed a light kiss on the others forehead. "It's all okay."

Tears started down Zim's face, despite the fact he didn't want them to. He nuzzled back into Dib's shirt, but stopped as he twisted his wrist the wrong way. Looking down at them, Zim saw that his blood had started to soak through the bandage in small dots.

"Dib." Zim said, poking the boy. "My wrists are bleeding through."

----------

Dib looked down at Zim. "Seriously?" He pulled one of Zims' wrists into view. "We have to re-wrap those."

Zim looked worried and grabbed onto Dib's coat as the boy got up. Dib turned back and looked into half-dead eyes. This scared him a bit, though he knew that it would all be okay now.

"Come on, Zim. The kit is still downstairs."

"Bring it here." Zim stared up at Dib. "I don't think I have the strength to move."

Dib raised an eyebrow. "That's not like you, Zim. What happened to your ignorant side?"

Zim smirked. "I left it home, why?"

They laughed a bit at that. Dib left and ran downstairs, quickly grabbing the kit and returning. Zim was sitting in the middle of the bed, the blanket wrapped around him. He looked eager to get his wrists fixed again. Dib sensed this and started to do just that. He quickly started to unwrap the previously done bandages and paused for a moment.

"They're healing already?" Dib was confused.

The Irken nodded. "We heal fast." He paused. "I figured that you knew that, though. Hell, we almost killed each other and I was fine before you. You never noticed?"

"I figured you were faking it or had your 'superior technology' heal you, or something."

Zim flinched. "I wouldn't fake it."

Dib shrugged. "I guess you wouldn't.."

The rest of the time spent re-wrapping Zims' wrists was in silence. It was an awkward silence after Dib finished, and Zim couldn't take it. He leaned closer to Dib, their faces now just a few inches apart.

----------

Zim could feel his face get hot, and could feel the heat coming off of Dib's as well. He closed the gap between them.

The pair kissed, not caring if anyone was there to walk in on them. The kiss soon got intense, and Zim felt himself being pushed back onto the bed. Dib slipped his tongue across the others lips, and past so once granted access. A hand reached up and gently stroked the base of an antenna. Zim's back arched involuntarily and he let out a moan against the others lips, muffling it. Dib grinned and started up the rest of the antenna. Zim arched further, his breath becoming raged; the whole thing was overtaking him.

There was a knock at the door, ending the moment before it started. Dib let out a groan and reluctantly got up to answer it. He looked back to make sure that Zim had sat up and calmed down before answering it.

"Dib, we're out of cereal!" Gaz. Of course.

Dib twitched. "Not now, Gaz." He paused. "Dad left money on the counter. Go get it yourself."

A demonic growl was heard. "Dib, YOU go!"

"Uhh…hold on." Dib whimpered, pulling something out of his pocket. "Here's thirty bucks. Get yourself a videogame while you're at it." With that he closed the door.

Returning to the bed, Dib was greeted by arms wrapping around him. Zim nuzzled into the back of Dib's neck, letting out a noise similar to purring.

Dib stood suddenly, turning around and catching the others lips in his. He pinned the other against the bed, pulling away for air and looking into the others eyes lovingly.

Dib smirked. "Where were we?"

----------

End of Chapter 8

**Note: **Bow Chicka Bow Wow? R&R


End file.
